


Salted Caramel

by seventeensteps



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Being Dumb, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: In which Mark was oblivious and Jaehyun thought he had a plan.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Kudos: 62





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Originated from that clip where Jaehyun told Mark to jump into his arms. I might've cried a bit at that.

“Hyung, where is this? Where are you taking me?”

The arms around his junior’s back and legs tightened. Mark seemed to be getting a bit nervous, and squirmed a bit in Jaehyun’s hold. Jaehyun only looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile, showing his characteristic dimples. “My room,” he said, and shouldered open the door after fumbling with the lock with one hand.

“Your room?” Mark repeated, eyes widening adorably. “Hyung, are you tired? Do you need some rest?”

Jaehyun’s brain skidded to a halt. “What?” He almost dropped the younger man.

“Well.” Mark squirmed in his arms again, which Jaehyun took as an opportunity to adjust his grip and held him closer. Mark lowered his head a bit since their faces were almost touching. He looked at Jaehyun again -- all Jaehyun could think right now was how long Mark’s lashes were -- and said, “Hyung told me to jump from the car.”

That, well. Jaehyun didn’t really understand how _that_ explained anything. “And?” he prompted.

“And you said you’d catch me.”

“I did catch you, didn’t I?” Jaehyun shook the man in his arms a little.

“Yes…” Mark trailed off. “And then you brought me to your room. You carried me all the way here.”

“Yes, I did,” Jaehyun said patiently. Something in his brain told him that it might be possible that he’d read the situation all wrong, but. Mark couldn’t be that oblivious, could he? Jaehyun deposited him on his couch, and smirked at the way Mark’s arms seemed to unconsciously linger around his neck.

“So you must be tired, hyung,” Mark’s eyes lit up like he figured out the mystery of the universe.

“I am lost at how you arrived at that conclusion,” Jaehyun said conversationally and pushed Mark’s thighs apart, lowering himself down between them.

“Hyung?” Mark’s hand was on his shoulder, not pushing or pulling, just there. “What are you doing?”

Jaehyun looked up at him. His hands stopped at the hem of Mark’s jacket. “Mark, do you really think I told you to jump into my arms and carried you to my room because I’m _tired_?”

Uncertainty flitted over Mark’s expressive face. “Yeah?”

“I carried you _bridal style_ , Mark.”

“I noticed that.”

“I also said I wanted to take care of you.”

“That’s because you’re my hyung!”

“And what about two days ago when I kissed you. _And_ you kissed me back.”

“I… thought you wanted to… taste that salted caramel ice-cream. Since you were the one who bought it.”

Jaehyun wanted to laugh, or maybe cry, or both. “I bought it for you. I remember telling you exactly that.”

“Still, I thought you just wanted a taste, because… y’know,” Mark mumbled.

“I didn’t want to taste the ice-cream, Mark. I wanted to taste you.”

Mark blinked down at him, seeming lost. And then, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun chuckled. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Mark’s lips formed an ‘O’ and kind of froze. Jaehyun couldn’t help himself so he leaned up and stole a quick, little kiss from that mouth.

“Yes, Mark. I like you.”

“Oh,” Mark said, as eloquently as he could. “Hyung. I.”

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun said, hands resuming their work, which was pushing Mark’s jeans down and out of the way. Mark was still looking slightly shocked from earlier realization, but he still shifted like a good boy and let Jaehyun pull his ripped jeans down, exposing his bare thighs and black boxer briefs. “May I? Suck your dick, I mean. In case that wasn’t clear.”

“Oh,” Mark gasped and blinked again, ears turning a lovely shade of red. Jaehyun wanted to bite it, but a man had to set his priorities right. He’d taste what was in front of and closest to him first.

“Is that a no?”

Mark pushed his briefs down and shook his head. “Please,” he said, very quietly.

Jaehyun took that as a ‘go for it’.


End file.
